History of the Unkown Boy Robot
by Astro123
Summary: This story is about a young robot boy named Arrow Prime. He is somehow transported into a unkown city where he is found by an unkown Scientist who takes him and helps him regain some memory loss.


__

__

__

_Do you ever wonder if you ever felt different from everyone else?. Like  
you're not exactly who you appear to be? Well that's just how I feel.  
Who am I you might ask? Well, to be blunt, I was designated Arrow Prime, son of  
the Autobot commander and leader. However, that didn't stop me from being who I am  
and not what everyone expected me to be. Wondering how this all came to be? Than let  
me tell you my story._

* * *

On the planet Cybertron, the moons shone brightly as it was that time of day where everyone within the Ark began to wake  
from their recharging cycles. In front of the Ark, already awake and energized, sitting on a rock was a pale looking  
humanoid male wearing what the Transformer race had found on their last excavation to the planet Earth. Was a  
worn out blue and red jacket with a single strip on each of the pockets and a pair of red and black pants.

His extraordinary green eyes looked out at the shining stars above the planetand he wondered to himself if there were any others  
like him out there. At least just one or two that were also a humanoid robot of male descent.

Probably not. He thought running a pale hand through th spiky thin fibers on his head, hair the others had called it. That can never happen...  
then again, look at me. Sighing to himself he promptly ran a scan around the secured area, his eyes were searching for any Decepticons that may  
have crossed into the Autobots territories. There have been quite a few lately and his father wasn't going to take any chances.

Lost in his scans and thoughts, the boy barely felt the shaking of the ground before he returned himself and his early guard duty. Without looking back the small humanoid boy had guessed who the Autobot was that walked towards him and very few Autobots had such tremendous footsteps. The boy humanoid wasn't surprised when the Weapon Specialist, Ironhide, stopped just behind him and crossed his arms.

"And just what are you doing out here by yourself boy?". The black and silver bot asked in his gruff like voice as he quirked an eye ridge. the humanoid boy bot only chuckled.

"Nothin' to worry about Ironhide... I was just thinking, that's all". The smaller boy bot answered. Ironhide gave him a stern look, one that he always gave him when something wasn't right with the boy in front of him.

"Arrow, I know that is not the only thing your doing". Ironhide said to the smaller bot.

"Ironhide...". There was a moment of brief silence as Arrow brought his legs up to touch his chest, wrapping his arms around them so he'd be a bit more comfortable. "Why am I the only one... who is a complete nothing but a mere robot boy? And not a Transformer like you and the others?". At this the boy turned his head with a slightly confused look at Ironhide.

The weapon' specialist had locked his optics with the boys and tensed his body only slightly. Young Arrow had always asked this question before, to anyone who was nearby or had caught him in one of his thinking sessions. Yet none of them had the exact answer he needed. With a huff, Ironhide answered. "I... I don't know kid".

There was another awkward silence that fell between the two in which Arrow frowned sadly, like he usually did and the boy robot turned away from the larger being to look out at the stars some more. The weapon specialist knew he wouldn't strike up another conversation with the young boy. And with that Ironhide turned to walk back inside of the ship, needing a moment with Optimus about this matter.

When Arrow couldn't hear Ironhides footsteps anymore, young Arrow sighed and hugged his legs tighter. He had wished for someone, somewhere would give him a straight answeror maybe even a truthful one... or even both. Both would have been very nice to have indeed. at least then he would know why and not to bug about it to the others. Who he was pretty sure was upset about his constant questions.

Then something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around to catch what it was and was amazed to see a small ball of fire starting to streak across the starry sky and towards the surface of the planet.

At first sight the meteor fell in a straight line, and young Arrow gave it no mind as meteor's were pretty common thing to fall on Cybertron. that is until the streak started to bend and bend and bend. Until it was literally aiming straight for Arrow.

"No way...". He shot up to his feet quickly and began to call the others for backup. "Rachet! Ironhide!... Anyone?! Can you hear me?! Hello?!". Arrow's eyes widened as he took a step back as the meteor came closer and closer at a such impossible speed. "This cannot be happening". He thought to himself.

The communicators were fine from the moment he had woken up, and now, a jammer had blocked the frequency path. Not allowing him to contact the others or to have some sort of link to them. The meteor? he theorized. Is causing this to happen perhaps?.

* * *

I would like to thank my beta reader for helping me on this I had followed your helper.  
And tweaked mine up a bit.  
Any ideas for the second chapter? 


End file.
